


practice room

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, M/M, Master/Pet, Mommy Issues, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Top Yang Jeongin | I.N, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: After a few minutes he noticed that the other two boys stopped and he did so too, turning around to look at them.''why did you stop?''''you weren't bad to look at Changbin, why did you stop?''Minho mischievously asks, approaching him from behind and slowly passing a hand over his shoulders.''should I continue?'' the shortest asked again, looking at the other two.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	practice room

Changbin had asked Minho and Jeongin if they wanted to practice on a few songs but none of them would have expected Changbin to dance to /that/ song.

Minho, along with Jeongin, made his way to the rehearsal room, where they, as expected, found Changbin.  
''hey''  
The oldest said with a nod.

''heyoo~''  
As soon as Jeongin entered the room he greeted the oldest as well.  
''what did you want to do bunny?''

''d-don't call me bunny I just want to dance-''

''mh~ of course, Bunny''  
he chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
''what did you want to dance then?''

his cheeks turned red at the gesture of the little one.  
''we could dance that choreography we tried a few days ago.. if it's okay for you’’

Minho looked at the two little ones talking to each other, only to nod in response to Changbin.  
''mh it's fine''

''it's okay for me too... Minho's always in the middle, let's change, bunny, you'll be the center.'

''okay." Changbin replied.

Minho crossed his hands behind his head, putting himself at Changbin's left.  
''as you wish" 

''eheh~''  
Jeongin chuckled before turning on the music, running then to put himself in his starting position.

The music set off and Changbin focused on the steps, looking at himself in the mirror not caring about the other two.

Minho glanced at the reflections of the two boys in the mirror before starting to move, following the music.

Jeongin made eye contact with Minho more than once and, on all occasions, both of their looks fell on the boy's body in front of them.

He raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with Jeongin and lightly licking his lip, trying to hold back a smile.

Changbin unaware of what was going on behind him began to give his best, making the movements smoother and more sensual wanting to see how far he could go.

Jeongin stopped dancing after a few minutes, staying still to stare at Changbin, licking his lips.

Minho also slowed down progressively until he stopped noticing Changbin's movements, casting a glance at Jeongin.

After a few minutes he noticed that the other two boys stopped and he did so too, turning around to look at them.  
''why did you stop?''

''mh~you were having so much fun moving that ass that you have, we thought it was a good thing to leave you room" Jeongin said before approaching Minho  
''isn't that so /mommy/?''

''i-I-''  
Upon hearing the smallest call Minho "mommy", Changbin felt his cheeks turn red and a shiver ran through his back.  
''a-and what do you want me to do?'' he asked.

''you weren't bad to look at Changbin, why did you stop?''  
Minho mischievously asks, approaching him from behind and slowly passing a hand over his shoulders.

''should I continue?'' the shortest asked again, looking at the other two.

''yes, mommy's right, bunny...''  
Jeongin came up to him too.  
''why don't you keep dancing for us?''

''w-what do you want me to dance?''

'mh~ how about Maria by hwasa? You talked about that song for a whole week.'  
He commented and then hugged Minho from behind.

''i-i ehm- okay.." he said, trying not to get too embarrassed.

he knew the choreography by heart, having tried it for so long but suddenly, Changbin felt embarrassed at the idea of having to dance in front of them, considering the moves. but he tried not to think about it too much and went to put the music on.

Jeongin dragged Minho onto the sofa behind Changbin, so he had a better view.  
"Bunny's really good, isn't he Mommy?"  
He asked the boy on his legs.

Changbin tried not to think about the two boys staring at him and began to dance, trying to make it pleasant to the eye.

Minho nodded in response to the younger, keeping his gaze fixed on Changbin.  
''mhm, very good."

The most embarrassing part, the one where he had to kneel down and do some body rolls, came but he found the courage to look at the two boys, right in the eyes, during that part.

''what do you think, should we give him a prize for the show that he put on for us?''  
Jeongin whispered in Minho's ear, then looking at Changbin in the mirror when he gave them attention.

''of course. he deserves it~''  
Minho answered, licking the corner of his mouth and reciprocating Changbin's gaze.

When the song ended, he stopped dancing. The shortness of breath prevented him from speaking for at least a couple of seconds.  
''s-so?''

''good bunny~ you were so sexy~''  
Jeongin praised him with a smile.  
''but now you deserve a prize, isn't that so mommy?'''

''that's right~''  
Minho smiled before getting up and approaching Changbin, lifting his chin up with two fingers.  
''good boys should be rewarded''

Jeongin also got up and stood next to Changbin.  
"Bunny, how would you like to be rewarded?"  
he asked softly, laying his hands on his hips.

''i-I don't know- d-do as you please''

''are you so sure you don't know? not even the slightest idea?''  
Minho asked, slowly sliding his hand on the elastic of his trousers, tracing its edge with his fingers.

''use me...'' 

''aw, did you hear mommy?''  
Jeongin chuckled as he pushed himself even further against the shortest's body.  
''bunny, do you want us to use you at the same time?''

‘’i-I don't know if I can take it’’

''ssh okay bunny, then mommy will use you first, okay?''  
he reassured him by stroking his hips.  
''Master will enjoy the show from the couch''

Minho smiled and bent down slightly, touching the younger's lobe with his lips.  
''let's show master something nice, okay?''  
he whispered as he slipped his hand on the erection that was beginning to grow and bent over, kissing his neck slowly.

‘’mhh okay mommy..’’  
a whimper let Changbin's lips as he felt the other's mouth on his neck and hand on his crotch.

he started caressing his crotch from over the fabric, gently biting and sucking the skin on his neck to leave some marks. then with his free hand he reached for the younger's mouth, pressing a finger against it.  
“open”

Changbin obediently opened his mouth, sucking on the older's fingers slowly as little whimpers left his lungs at the feeling of his hands on his clothed dick.

“we’re obedient today, huh?”  
he whispered as he slid his hand in the younger’s pants and then his boxers.  
“what a good boy you are”

“nhn shut up”  
he said before letting out a whine as the other's cold hand got into his pants.

“ah-ah”  
Minho shook his head, pushing another finger in his mouth.  
“obedience is nothing without good manners”  
he said as he pulled down his clothes and started to slowly stroke him.  
“don’t you agree, changbinnie?”

“mmhm“  
the younger nodded lightly as he moaned softly.

“that’s what i wanted to hear”  
Minho said before removing all of the younger’s clothes and pushing him forward and starting to walk until they reached the mirror. He made him touch the cold glass with his chest and pressing his cheek against it, his hand going faster on his cock.  
“Do you ever look at yourself in the mirror when you touch yourself?”

“n-no mommy..”  
the glass fogged up a lil bit at his words.

“are you sure? you’ve never looked at your pleased and blushing face as you stroke your cock, while your mouth opens up to let out pretty moans?”

“n-no i-i never did that-”

As the two enjoyed themselves, Jeongin sat down on the sofa to look at them.  
‘'But mommy, Do you do it instead?'’  
He asked before Changbin could answer.

Minho turned his head to look at Jeongin, raising an eyebrow.  
“what if i do?”  
he asked back with a slight smirk.

the youngest sighed, approaching minho  
‘'Then you'd be a perverted, mommy, looking at yourself in the mirror, begging that someone will fill you from behind~'  
He whispered in Minho's ear.

“you think so? but what if i’d really like someone to fill me up, hm master?~”  
Minho replied with a slightly whiny voice.

‘'We should make up for your wish then, don't you think?'’  
Jeongin continued to whisper as his hands came down his hips then, on his thighs clutching them.

“would master be so kind to do so?”  
the older asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

'mh nope~'  
He said simply moving away from Minho.  
‘'Make bunny feel good for me, mh? And then /maybe/ master will fill you up'’

“mhm I will~” the oldest replied

Changbin's eyes sparkled as he looked at the older, waiting for him to touch him again.

Jeongin sat down again on the sofa, with open legs.  
‘'Mommy, don't overwhelm bunny with pleasure, ok?'’

“don’t worry master, I won't. you can get some things only if you beg for them, after all”  
Minho said before starting to touch him again, quite slowly.

A little laugh left the youngest's lips as he nodded.  
‘'You're right mommy'’

“please mommy..”  
Changbin said with his eyes closed, not wanting to see how pathetic he looked.

the oldest noticed Changbin closing his eyes in the reflection of the mirror and he slowly brought two fingers in his own mouth to wet them.  
“Why are you closing your eyes, changbinnie? don’t you wanna see how fuckin pathetic you look, all begging and whiny for what? a hand on your cock?”  
he said, bringing his fingers to the younger’s entrance.  
“open your eyes now”  
he ordered, pushing the two wet fingers inside of him without any warning.

'’tsk /slut/'’  
Jeongin said aloud, getting up from the sofa and standing beside the two boys.  
‘'Pathetic slut. you can't even respect your doms. mommy kindly asked you to open your eyes'’  
As he spoke he lowered himself so as to see his face well.

“open your fuckin eyes, i said. don’t let me repeat myself ever again, you useless cunt.”  
Minho harshly said in his ear as he pushed the fingers deeper all of a sudden.

Changbin did as he was told, opening his eyes and mouth, letting a moan escape his throat.  
“f-fuck mommy-”

“much better”  
the older said softly and he slowed down a bit the fingers inside of the short boy in front of him.  
“master, what should we do with him?”  
he looked at Jeongin.

‘'mh~'’  
He pretended to think about it by continuing to look at the desperate boy.  
‘'We can break him or... Let him watch'’  
When he finished talking he got up and came up to Minho, kissing him.  
‘'What would you like bunny?'’

“i-i don't know. m too dumb to think, master”  
Changbin looked at him in the eyes innocently.

'’aw our little dumb bunny'’  
Jeongin sighed, turning then towards Minho.  
‘'mommy~ what do you want to do?'’

the oldest silently thought for a few seconds before speaking.  
"why don’t we show him how good you can fuck me until he gets so horny that he begs to getting the same like the neediest slut? what do you think about that, master?"  
he gently asked him with a smile.

'’mh~'’  
After a few seconds Jeongin nodded.  
'’Slut, sit back and stay still, if I see you touching yourself, I'll punish you and you don't want to be punished, right?'’  
He said in an intimidatory tone but with a smile on his lips.

Without saying anything Changbin walked to the couch and sat down, watching the other two boys.

'’mh~ What a good bunny, isn't he mommy?'’  
The youngest turned to the other approaching from behind.

‘’he is for sure’’  
he giggled, walking next to jeongin.

‘’i just wonder if he will still be after he sees me moaning over your cock inside of me’’  
he added with a soft tone, touching jeongin’s chest with his finger.

‘'Mommy'’  
called the other carrying a hand on his face.  
‘'Who said I'm going to go inside of you? Mh?'’  
Without any warning, he slapped him on the cheek, not strongly but powerful enough to make him turn it.

he closed his eyes and slightly gasped, it wasn’t really painful but it caught him by surprise.  
“seemed like a good idea”  
he glared at him, but then he immediately changed his expression to a softer one.  
“But I shouldn’t decide stuff by myself when I'm with you...am I right, master?”

when he saw the younger slap minho he felt his dick twitch. his cheeks became red and he squeezed his legs together trying not to think about what the older must have felt.

‘'mh good mommy'’  
With the same hand he stroked the spot where he had slapped him.  
‘'bunny, Do you like to see mommy getting beaten? Mh? Such a dirty little pain slut'’

‘’yes master- i do.. mommy looks so pretty ‘’  
he said while still squeezing his thighs together.

‘'aw mommy Did you hear that?'’  
He brought his gaze back to Minho smiling, meanwhile a hand went over his neck, clutching it.

‘’loud and clear’’  
he smirked, looking at jeongin in the eyes.  
‘’shall we show him how pretty i can be when i’m with you?’’

‘'mh~ bunny, How would you like to see mommy? On his knees begging... Or maybe you'd like to see me with a knife as I leave little drawings on his legs?'’

‘’‘’w-wanna see mommy begging..’’

‘'Mommy, Did you hear Bunny?'’  
Thanks to the hand on his throat he made him kneel before him.  
‘'mmh~ mommy is so pretty like this'’

he got down on his knees and looked up at him, giving him puppy eyes.  
‘’can i?’’  
he asked, pointing at his waistband. 

He looked at him with an air of superiority from above.  
‘'Go mommy, let me see how much you can be good for me'’  
He practically growled, then carried his hand into the boy's hair, clutching it.

he smiled at him and then he proceeded to take down his clothes, revealing his member. firstly he gently grabbed it, touching its tip with his thumb, then he got closer and started leaving kisses on it.

‘'Mommy...'’  
He bent over minho.  
‘'You're not a kitty, i know you can take it all'’  
He growled beside his ear.

as he heard his words he sticked out his tongue and licked all his length before sucking the tip and then, after a few seconds, taking it all into his mouth.

seeing the older take jeongin's cock like that made his whine, maybe too loudly.

he looked at changbin, if his mouth wasn’t full in that moment he would’ve probably smirked. he made eye contact with him, sucking jeongin off.

'’aw bunny you're hard.. Cute'’  
He looked at him too, never taking his hand out of Minho's hair.  
'’oh? Mommy's too'’  
He said looking down.

Noticing that the younger was looking at Minho he took the opportunity to touch slightly the bulge in his pants. noticing only after he did that that the older was looking at him.  
‘’shit- ‘’  
he whispered to himself.

he noticed changbin’s movement and he slightly whined to get jeongin attention and then he looked back at the guy on the sofa, not wanting to stop what he was doing.

‘'that little bitch'’  
he thought to himself.

‘'mh?'’  
Jeongin noticed Minho's gaze and, when he turned to Changbin, a look of disappointment appeared on his face.  
‘'Really?'’  
He growled and then pulled Minho away from his erection.  
‘'You fucking little whore, what do you think you're doing behind my back? Mh?’’

‘’I did nothing, Master.’’

he glared quickly at the older.

He raised an eyebrow before walking towards him.  
‘'oh? Is that true?'’  
Seeing the other nod he rolled his eyes.  
‘'If so, why is your hand dirty? You dirty little slut, What am I supposed to do with you now? Mh?'’

‘’dirty? i did nothing master i promise’’

He snapped his tongue.  
'’You, dumb. Whore.'’  
He sylled the words carefully as he bent over Changbin.  
‘'You think Master's stupid? That I don't know your pathetic tricks? Mh? Answer me whore'’  
He said in a hard tone as he took Changbin hair and roughly threw him against the floor.

‘’m-master i- i did nothing…’’  
he kept on saying, his knee now bruised.

'’poor little thing, he did nothing'’  
He repeated in a cheesy tone.  
'’Liar'’  
The tone became hard again.  
'’mommy, Come here'’  
He said softly to Minho as he sat on the sofa.  
'’Come here and sit on master leg'’

Changbin just watched the younger spit those words on him.

Minho got up and walked towards the sofa, sitting on jeongin’s thigh. then he glanced at changbin.  
‘’slut’’  
he silently said, miming the word with his mouth.

‘'Slut, You're not allowed to speak'’  
Jeongin said he was holding a hand around Minho's waist.  
‘'mommy, Why don't you show him how to behave like good guys? Mh?'’

‘’i speak when i want to’’  
Changbin whispered.

he nodded, slightly smiling.  
‘’seems like someone needs to be taught good manners here’’  
he said, giving changbin a disappointed look as he shook his head.

‘’mommy will gladly show him, it ain’t good to be such a little, fuckin cunt’’

‘’says you.’’

‘'oh? You speak when /you/ want to?’’  
He started laughing, causing Minho's body to move as well.  
‘'mommy, I think you'll have to wait a while, master has to get a problem back in line'’  
He got up going towards the boy.  
'’You bitch'’

‘’yes master?’’  
he looked at him innocently.

‘'i'm not /your/ master, i'm not the master of a whore'’  
As he spoke he lowered himself to his level, looking at him.  
'’Who knows where I got it wrong while teaching you manners'’  
He sighed and then got up and, without warning, pulled a kick into his stomach.

He laid on the sofa, looking at Jeongin going towards Changbin and preparing himself for the upcoming show.

‘’nh-n fuck’’  
he moaned at the kick.

‘'It's not funny to punish you, you know?'’  
He came up again to the boy lying on the ground, putting his shoe on his face.  
‘'mommy, What do you think I should do?'’

he looked at them, quite amused.  
‘’you know master, changbinnie is usually so tough that i think i’ve never seen him crying out of pain’’  
he lightly said with a small smile.

‘'mh~ Really?'’  
Chuckled looking at minho.  
‘'Then this will be your first time'’  
He smiled and then he took Changbin by the hair making him sit decently.  
‘'Stay still, if I come back and notice that you have moved... Well you don't want to know'’  
He smiled and then left the room.

he for once decides to stay still while looking at minho.  
‘’having fun mommy?’’

‘’i can’t say i’m not amused’’  
he purred, tilting his head.

‘’you're not better than me, little bitch’’

‘’at least i have some manners, i’m not a slut craving for pain who would drool all over the floor for a kick in their guts like you’’

‘’you didn't have those manners when you acted like a brat when we were together huh?’’

he gave him a death glare, pausing for a second.  
‘’maybe i wanted you to treat me in a different way’’  
he said then with a smile.

‘’in a different way? what do you mean?’’

he didn’t answer him, thinking for a few seconds.  
‘’we should do that again one day’’  
he said in the end, avoiding his question.

Jeongin left the two alone going slowly into his room to take some things.  
‘'mh~'’  
chuckled and after a couple of minutes he returned but decided not to enter and stay out the door to listen to the two.

‘’Let's see which one of us makes him feel better. the little bitchy brown noser or me. the results are obvious tho’’  
he chuckled while looking at the older.

he carefully listened to his words and then grinned.  
‘’deal.  
i really think that your confidence is as useless as you, though.  
we all know sluts are pathetic losers’’

‘’as if you were not as much of a bitch as i am. and watch your stupid mouth mommy or we'll end up like last time.’’

‘’stupid mutt. you couldn't even pleasure me how do you think you're gonna do it to him, hm? i had to do all the work because of how stupid you are’’

‘’i remember you moaning my name while riding my cock though, maybe it wasn’t as bad as you claim, hm?’’

As the two discussed Jeongin opened the door a little leaning against it, he stood looking at the scene with a small smile on his lips.

‘’your cock is the only usef- ‘’  
he immediately shut up as he saw the younger enter the room.

as changbin shut his mouth he turned back, immediately seeing jeongin on the door.

'’oh? Why did you stop?'’  
He smiled as he entered the room and headed towards him.  
‘'so, You had fun with mommy? Mh? You slut'’  
He slapped him on the cheek.  
'’Look at me'’  
He took his face and turned it towards him.  
'’Open that filthy mouth, put it to good use'’  
Before he could say anything else, he silenced him by sticking a gagball in his mouth.

he tried to fight against it trying to speak but failing miserably, only drool coming out with muffled sounds.

‘'cute'’  
He smiled while staring at the boy for a while-  
'’mommy, You wanted to do a "competition" to see who made me enjoy the most? Mh?'’  
He asked to Minho turning his head a little

'’this fuckin brown noser’’  
he thought while looking at the older smile at jeongin like an angel, so innocently as if he wasn't just a stupid slut.

‘’that useless cunt had the idea but yes, i agreed’’  
he said smiling at changbin, he particularly enjoyed seeing him like that.

'fuck you' he said with his eyes

‘’oh bunny, why are you looking at me like that?  
he said with a fake sad tone and pouting, perfectly knowing that he couldn’t have answered.

‘’Too bad I only had one...'’  
He Sighed, touching the red ball in Changbin's mouth.  
'’mommy, Come here’’  
He told him tapping on the floor next to him.

he raised an eyebrow with curiosity, then he got up from the sofa and did as jeongin told.

‘'You know mommy...'’  
He said slowly.  
‘'You're just a bitch, like this one'’  
He turned to Changbin.  
'’You both lied to me, and you know what master does to people who lie? Mh?'’  
Chuckled by pulling Minho by the collar of the shirt.  
‘'I make them cry in pain, Until they apologize well through tears'’

he smirked at him as he looked up into his eyes without fear.  
‘’yes master, i’m well aware of it’’  
he softly said.

he mentally smiled at the younger's words.  
He snapped his tongue annoyed by the boy's behavior.  
‘'minho'’  
He said in a cold tone.  
'’You really want to make me so angry? Mh?'’  
He chuckled as he rose from the floor.  
‘'I challenge you,make me angry with your words then'’  
He smiled as he got between Changbin's legs.

he carefully looked at the younger move away from him, reflecting on his words.  
‘’why does everyone want to challenge me so badly today, huh?’’  
he said then with a sigh.  
‘’But I think i have no choice, right, jeongin?’’

his eyes wide open as he heard the older not use jeongin's title  
‘’'he's fucked’’

'’You're right /minho/'’  
He looked at him amusedly, gave him to see how much he was forcing himself to anger him.  
‘'Come on, go ahead, I want to hear what you have to say'’

a muffled sound escaped his mouth as he tried to catch the younger's attention.

He turned to Changbin raising an eyebrow  
‘'Yes bunny?'’

he was about to talk back when he noticed changbin making some light noise and he looked at him.

he looked at the younger with puppy eyes, begging him to let him talk.

‘’ow~ Already?'’  
He sighed, and then satisfied the other.  
‘'Here, talk bunny'’

‘’thank you master..’’  
he thanked him, drying his drool that was dripping down his chin.

“come on bunny, what did you want to say?”  
he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

‘'bunny, I'm curious, what did you want to say?'’  
he asked as he stood up.

‘’first of all. Mommy said i have no manners but he's no better than me, master. acting all innocent and being the brown noser he is. master, please give him the same treatment you'll give me’’  
he said, trying not to make his voice shake.

‘'Is that so mh?'’  
He smiled giving Changbin a kiss.  
'’mommy, Come here, Sit on my lap'’  
He told him softly touching his leg.

he glared at changbin like he wanted to stab him in his guts, then he sat on jeongin’s lap.

‘'Mommy'’  
He called him back looking at him with a sweet look.  
‘'why are you a fucking little whore?'’  
He asked him, continuing to smile.  
‘'You want to get fucked so much? Mh? You want to feel so much a dick inside you?'’  
He raised his hand and slapped him, this time he left a red mark.

he let out an almost unhearable whimper as the younger hit him, his cheek burning, but that didn’t stop him from talking back.  
“What if i do? what are you gonna do about it?”

‘'I knew you were a brat but I thought you had limits too'’  
He sighed as he rose.  
‘'lie down'’  
ordered growlin.

he kinda knew what was awaiting him, but somehow he wasn’t really scared. He did as told, looking up at the other one.

‘'let's see if so you'll get some common sense in your head'’  
he said in a tone of disgust as he put a foot on his belly and then kicked him.

he gasped, feeling like he couldn’t breath for a second. He shut his eyes tight, trying to be as quiet as possible.

‘’Come on mommy, you're finally getting some attention, you should thank master or are you really that rude?’’ Changbin said.

‘'Mommy? oh no bunny now he's a whore, you don't have to call him that anymore'’  
turned to the other by crushing his foot a little more at the same spot where he had kicked first.  
'’ask forgive, slut'’

‘’mommy's not so good in the end, he's just a bitchy mutt !!’’  
he laughed softly while looking at the older whimper.

‘'mhmh you're right bunny'’  
smiled as he took his foot off minho.  
'’bunny, master is tired, do you want to finish the job of getting this stupid mutt back in line, mh? do you want to do this favor to master and be a  
good bunny?'’

‘’I'd love to, master’’  
he smiled maliciously as he got on his feet.  
‘’look who's now on the floor’’  
he laughed.  
‘’stupid bitch’’  
he said before kicking him.

he let out another gasp of pain, his eyes starting to burn. despite that, he raised his eyes on the two guys and spoke.

‘’fuck you both, pain sluts’’

‘’painsluts you say? ‘’  
another kick harder than the previous one.  
‘’you better shut the fuck up if you don't want to worsen the situation, fuckin mutt’’  
he put his foot on his face, squeezing his cheeks between it and the floor.

‘'hyung'’  
he smiled softly looking at the boy on the floor.  
‘'what is that?'’  
pointed to its member, semi-erected.  
’'Are you getting excited? Does it make you feel good being beaten? Mh? ow can't you talk? fucking stupid mutt'’  
the tone became as hard and cold as ever as he walked away.  
‘'I thought getting you hit would be the solution but... I was wrong.'’  
he put on the little backpack he had carried before, pulled out a cockring and a very big and pink dildo.  
‘'Bunny, strip him'’

‘’i can’t talk like this, you aren’t just a slut but also an idiot?’’  
he tried somehow to say with his cheeks squeeze.

he looked at the younger wondering what he wanted to do but smiled sadistically when he saw what he took out of the back pack.  
‘’yes master’’  
he said before taking off the older's clothes.  
‘’m gonna have fun now bitch’’

‘'Bunny, get down on your knees on his chest and keep his hands still'’  
After talking he put himself in the middle of Minho's legs, widening them.  
‘'aw mommy, you make me feel sorry'’  
he smiled by sticking the dildo in one fell swoop, without preparing it, then he quickly put the cockring and lit the pink object.

minho strongly bit his lip, doing his best to contain a moan of pain, mixed with something else, probably pleasure. quickly a small point in his lips turned red, blood coming out of it.

‘'bunny, go rub yourself on his useless cock, make him suffer for Master, mh?'’  
he got up and lifted Changbin's face giving him a little kiss.  
‘'bonjour'’  
He greeted Minho before sitting on his chest.

he did as he was told, sitting on the older's dick, moving his hips slowly every now and then.

'’aw why don't you talk anymore? did the cat eat your tongue?'’  
chuckled taking the boy's face with one hand and then spitting in his face.  
'’now you're even cuter'’

“oh come on, have some guts and spit into my mouth already”

'’you don't deserve me to spit in your mouth, mutt'’  
although he had said this, he clasped the boy's cheeks forcing him to open his mouth then, he did as requested.

he smirked, swallowing his spit.  
“you’re so kind master, i wonder what a slut like me  
has done to be pitied by you”  
he said with sarcasm.

“Master, if i can, i would suggest to put the ball gag on him and let me use him please. He can't cum, let me have fun with this little bitch and use him as a toy master”  
he asked softly.

he listened carefully to what Changbin told him then, nodded taking the gagball and putting it in Minho's mouth,  
'’have fun Bunny, Master will watch you and decide whether to reward you'’

“thank you master”  
he said before getting up and undressing himself quickly.  
“make sure you don't cum. oh wait, you can't”  
he laughed sadistically before lowering himself on the older's shaft, letting out a whine at the sudden stimulation.

he gave him a death glare, not being able to talk. keeping the moans inside was getting harder and harder. soon, small, muffled, whimpers started to come out of his mouth.

"oh master look !! the stupid slut seems like he's enjoying himself"  
he said, moving his hips faster while jerking his own cock.

''oh you're right bunny, You're doing a great job~''  
he smiled and then sat on the couch starting to jerking his cock. It was somehow exciting to see Minho in that state.

"mhh master he looks pretty right?"  
he said while looking at the older.  
"don't i look pretty too while i use him for my own pleasure?"

''You are the prettiest bunny''  
He bit his lips almost causing him to bleed.  
''Bunny, why don't you take off your bandaging, master wants to see his drawings''

at the younger's words he felt his blood rush to his head, making him light headed knowing what that meant.  
"yes master"  
he said before stopping his movements and carefully revealing the words on his thigh that the younger carved on him the other day.

''so pretty and mine''  
He smiled as he looked at the word.  
''/my/ slut"  
He spelt the words and continued to play with his member.

"m-master please..."  
he whined as he kept rolling his hips.

''mh? Paese /what/ bun?''

"o-open them''  
he looked at his thigh and then at the boy on the couch.

''mh~''  
he stopped touching himself and approached the boy.  
''Luckily I have this''  
He slipped a hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small Swiss knife.

"it's so pretty master-"

''mh~ like you~''  
He smiled and lay the blade on the boy's thigh, gently tracing the writing.  
''Can I go?''  
when the other nodded and put more pressure on the writing and, slowly, the blood came out once more.

he gritted his teeth trying not to moan at the feeling.  
"m-master-''

''yes bunny?''  
He asked him stopping for a moment the trend of the blade on his skin.

''i-it feels good master~''  
he said, moving his hips and moaning softly when his sweet spot got hit.

''aw~ so cute, Isn't him mommy?''  
He turned to Minho trying to understand his expression.

"come on mommy, say something"  
he chuckled.

he tried to say something but the gagball didn’t let him, so just a muffled sound got out from his mouth. However, he looked at the blood on changbin’s thigh with interested eyes.

"oh look, so pathetic he can't even talk"

''ssh bun, Focus on the flowing blood, mh?''  
He silenced him as he opened another of the scars.  
''mommy, You want to talk?''

he stared at the blood coming out, making what sounded like a muffled whine.

"d-do you want it too mommy? or do y-you wanna taste bunny's blood?"

he looked up at him with shiny eyes, but still not able to talk.

''m-mast-er i wanna hear him say it.. can we take that off?''  
he asked, talking about the ball gag in the older's mouth.

''mhmh''  
He nodded and took the object out of Minho's mouth.  
''Come on mommy, talk''

he hesitated a bit before talking, but then he did it, trying not to moan.

"it looks so..shiny"  
he said, staring at the blood.

"you like it hm? wanna taste it?"

"can i?"  
he asked, raising his gaze and giving him puppy eyes.

"of course mommy"  
he collected some of his blood with his fingers.  
"come on, open your mouth like the good slut you are"  
he ordered before putting his bloody fingers inside of it.

he opened his mouth and sucked the blood from changbin’s finger, blushing as he tasted the metallic flavor in his tongue.

"he looks hot master..."  
he said, turning his head and looking at the younger.

''mh~''  
He nodded in agreement with Changbin.  
''but bunny, He wouldn't be even more so with master's blood all over his body, mh?''

"y-yes master"  
he nodded eagerly waiting for the younger to give him his knife.

''cute but.. How about we let mommy run the master's blood? Mh?''  
He looked amused changbin then shifted his gaze to Minho.

"o-oh"  
he looked disappointed but tired not to think about that by rolling his hips again. the older's hard cock made him feel full.

''mh~ Don't be sad bun, then your turn will also come''  
He reassured him by giving him a quick kiss on the shoulder.

he didn't reply he just kept on moving up and down the older's shaft feeling his orgasm build up.

he looked up at jeongin, impatiently waiting for him to give him the knife. his breath was getting heavier because of Changbin and also because of the sight of the red, shiny blood.

''Keep mommy, be careful''  
He smiled as he passed him the knife.

"don't fuck up my work stupid bitch"  
he glared at him while moving his hips slowly.

"don’t worry bunny, i would never ruin something this pretty"

he said with a smile as he grabbed the knife.  
"where should i do it, master?"

''my tummy''  
He said simply laying a hand on himself, bending a little backwards so that the other had more space to work.

he licked his lips while approaching the soft skin with the knife. He slightly pressed the sharp tip on the flesh, a drop of blood came out of it.  
"hmm, what should i carve?"  
he asked, looking up at him for suggestions.

''mommy's''  
He suggested looking at the writing that Changbin had done a few days before.

a whimper left his lips as he kept on looking at the younger's and his own blood coming out of their cuts.  
''m-mast-er.. m g-gonna cum''

''aw bunny, Then come before mommy starts, so you can enjoy the show better~''  
He smiled and threw a hand at Changbin's member helping him.

his hips shook as he rode the older's dick and came all over his chest with a loud moan.  
"m-hm m-mommy"

he whimpered a little since he couldn’t cum as much as he wanted to though and he bit his bottom lip, reopening the small cut he accidentally made previously.  
"t-then can i cum too?''

''mh~ You want to come inside bunny?''  
He smiled and then took off the cockring.  
''Breed bunny for me''

"come on mommy, i wanna be filled with you cum~"  
he said while moving his hips again fighting against overstimulation.

he quickly came inside of him with a moan, feeling relieved after jeongin removed the cockring which blocked him.

"f-fuck''  
he whispered, breathing heavily.

''cute.. Mommy the knife''  
He warned him by pointing out that the knife was entering his flesh.

''f-fuck mommy-''  
he moaned again as he felt himself getting filled up.

he quickly moved his hand with the knife before laying down with his back trying to catch his breath. He licked away the small amount of blood that stained the knife’s tip, closing his eyes.

''Tired already?''  
He asked giggling.  
''Master goes to get something for bunny~''  
He said as he stood up.

"oh"  
his eyes opened again as he heard those words curious about what the younger brought for him.

He came up to the backpack he had brought a few hours ago and pulled out a white collar.  
''ta taa~''

the eyes of the greatest lit up when he saw the white collar.

''eheh do you like bunny?''  
looked at him amused as he approached him.

nodded quickly trying to hide a smile.

''I'm glad you like it~''  
She smiled again as she bent over in front of him.  
''though first, we should put it right here and clean, don't you think mommy too?''

nodded, pulling himself up to his butt.  
"mhmh"

Jeongin took care of Changbin while Minho cleaned everything, then all three went for a shower and ended up sleeping in the oldest's room.


End file.
